Un futuro con olor a viejo
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Que pasaria si el arbol familiar de Chao-lin no hubiera sido quemado por Asuna? Y si lo hubiera guardado? Ahora, que pasaria si la persona que encuentra ese arbol, es Negi?
1. El arbol que no se perdio

**Un futuro con olor a viejo**

Por: Duo V.P.V.M.

Que pasaría si el árbol familiar de Chao-lin no hubiera sido quemado por Asuna?

Y si lo hubiera guardado?

Ahora, que pasaría si la persona que encuentra ese árbol, es Negi?

Para las y lo que solo han visto la serie, este capi hace referencia al tomo 18, capi 162. pero solo a este y no es necesario que lo hayan leido para entenderle, la mayoria se explica solo o lo explicare yo antes de cada capi.

Nota: En el tomo 18, capitulo 162. Chaolin les da un libro que dice que es el arbol familiar de Negi (ella es decendiente de Negi y viene del futuro), las chicas se pelean por verlo, pero al final nadie lo ve por que Asuna lo quema.

**Capitulo 1**

**El árbol que no se perdió**

Como todas la mañanas en la academia Mahora, el día empezaba con una ajetreó digno de verse, chicos y chicas corriendo por aquí y por allá para llegar a tiempo. Obviamente nuestro querido profesor Negi no era la excepción

-- oh no!!!! Voy tarde!!!!—el pequeño corría con todo lo que sus piernas y magia le daban

--te dije que te levantaras antes, pero no me escuchaste – la chica que seguía a Negi, tenia su cabello pelirrojo atado en dos alegres coletas que bailaban según los pasos de la chica.

--Asuna-san no me regañes—ya habían llegado a la escuela, Negi se despidió de las chicas y fue a la sala de profesores para recoger las notas que tenia.

-- Negi.-kun veo que esta muy activo este día – Tahakata Takamichi acababa de llegar con su usual sonrisa.

-- la verdad si, como ya acabo el festival es hora de ponerse al corriente ¡no puede ser!! – Negi se dio cuanta de que no traía las pruebas que tenia que aplicar ese día, las había dejado en el cuarto.

-- que ocurre Negi? – Takamichi noto la preocupación del pequeño

-- olvide las pruebas que tenia que aplicar hoy, el director va a matarme – el pequeño ya había comenzado a sollozar

-- no te preocupes, por que no vas y buscas esas pruebas, yo me quedo a cargo de tu clase por un rato.

-- enserio!?—Los ojos de Negi se iluminaron ante la afirmación de Takamichi – entonces te dejo lo demás a ti Takamichi, regresare en menos de lo que piensas – diciendo esto salio rumbo al dormitorio.

Llevaba veinte minutos buscando esas pruebas y seguía sin encontrarlas

--donde las metí?, talvez Asuna las encontró y las guardo-- recodando que ella solía esconder sus cosas en forma de castigo cuando no las guardaba se dirigió al cajón de Asuna para investigar. Removió todo el cajón y no encontró nada, ya dándose por vencido acomodo todo de nuevo, pero noto algo dentro del cajón. Era como un doble fondo, de esos que se usan para esconder cosas, y Negi siendo un caballero Ingles decidió ignorarlo, lamentablemente Negi no era solo un caballero ingles sino también un niño, un niño muy curioso a decir verdad.

Quitando el doble fondo, encontró lo que al parecer eran los objetos más preciados de la chica ; un álbum con fotos, una que otra carta de las chicas y un pequeño libro que parecía tener más de 100 años de antigüedad. Tomando este último Negi leyó el pequeño letrero que descansaba sobre la tapa

" _ARBOL FAMILIAR SPRINFIELD_"

Hay que destacar que obviamente el pequeño no esperaba encontrarse con semejante descubrimiento , así que no es difícil imaginar su expresión ante tal cosa

-- QUE!!!!!!!??????????

Holaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Para los que no me conocen soy Duo V.P.V.M. o para acortar Duo-sama ( una amiga lo invento) , pero ese no es le tema. Me alegra mucho que lean este fic. Siempre fue mi ilucion escribir algo de Maho sensei Negima y lo logre, solo espero que tenga el recibimiento esperado ( con dos o tres reviews por capi me doy por bien servida)

Para las y lo que solo han visto la serie, este capi hace referencia al tomo 18, capi 162. pero solo a este y no es necesario que lo hayan leido para entenderle, la mayoria se explica solo o lo explicare yo antes de cada capi.

La historia esta pensada para 5 o 6 capitulos, pero si salen mas o se hace una continuacion eso ya depende de ustedes y sus reviews .

A y respondiendo a la pregunta mas deseada, la pareja de esta historia no esta muy bien palneada pero les aseguro que no es Eva, supongo que Nodoka o Asuna seran las elejidas pero como todavia bno se decide esperare sus comentarios para decidir.

,Matta Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. La lectura no comprendida

Un futuro con olor a viejo

Un futuro con olor a viejo

Por: Duo V.P.V.M.

Que pasaría si el árbol familiar de Chao-lin no hubiera sido quemado por Asuna?

Y si lo hubiera guardado?

Ahora, que pasaría si la persona que encuentra ese árbol, es Negi?

--

Aqui yo de nuevo, espero que les aya gustado el primer capi, me tarde algo por que lo queria tener bien estructurado pero intentare que sea mas seguido la actualizacion, ahora si al fic

&

Capitulo 2

La lectura no comprendida

Era imposible que fuera su árbol familiar, se suponía que lo había quemado. Pero si estaba en lo correcto, Asuna se había quedado con el verdadero y quemado otra cosa en su lugar. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, el pequeño abrió el libro en la primera pagina encontrándose con una pequeña nota de Asuna: _"si estas leyendo esto es que la curiosidad te a ganado, cierra este libro antes de que te arrepientas. Asuna no debes de leer su contenido"_

Parecía que Asuna intentaba cuidar la información dentro del libro, pero era su familia así que no hacia daño leer un poco. Paso las primeras paginas que contenían solo fechas y cosas sin importancia hasta detenerse en lo que parecía un árbol.

Sin recordar ya las pruebas o que Takamichi estaba cuidando a sus alumnas, Negi observo el árbol, era pequeño en consideración a los muchos árboles familiares que el conocía, pasando su vista al primer nombre de aquel árbol se dio cuanta de que empezaba con su padre. Supuso que nadie pudo encontrar información acerca del "maestro milenario" por eso empezaba ahí el árbol, siguió la línea que descendía del nombre de Nagi Sprinfield, y encontró el nombre de su hermana y el suyo.

Su hermana tenía una pequeña línea dorada que unía su nombre con el de un chico, no quiso saber quien era, prefería que su hermana se lo presentara cuando llegara el momento. La línea que descendía del nombre de su hermana se dividía en tres, dos niñas y un niño.

Takahata Takamichi observaba el panorama por la ventana, hacia mucho que no daba clases y menos a esa clase. Las chicas eran muy lindas pero problemáticas y medio raras a compasión de los demás grupos. El profesor solo sonrió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

--Takahata sensei!!—volvió su mirada para ver quien el hablaba, encontrándose con una mirada preocupada, la dueña de esa mirada podría ser la chica mas extraña dentro de aquel grupo.

Asuna Kagurasaka era una chica enérgica pero a la vez muy dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella. Su cabello color fuego solía moverse con el aire como si bailaran, haciendo que esas campanas que el alguna vez le regalo se movieran como indicando que ella pertenecía al viento. Sus ojos, uno verde y uno azul, indicaban que ella no era la chica normal que todos creían, sino que poseía una fuerza apenas comprensible por los que la rodeaban, solo aquellos que la habían visto en acción podrían llegar a comprenderla, era por eso que no solía abrir su corazón con nadie, aun que ella no lo supiera tenia miedo de que la gente huyera si se daban cuanta de sus poder era por eso que la chica era tan extraña. Pero a pesar de todo esto, el la quería.

-- que ocurre Asuna-kun?

-- dígame usted…esta muy pensativo—la chica se acerco a la ventana con el profesor, el aire movió sus cabellos como lo hacia siempre.

Si, ella era del viento, por un segundo recordó cuando ella se le había declarado en el festival escolar. Se había visto tentado a decirle que el también la quería pero sabia que no era correcto, ella pertenecía al viento y solo el podía reclamarla.

-- solo recordando, todas han cambiado mucho desde que llego Negi—miro al salón, las chicas charlaban y reían en grupos

-- si, aun que el nunca aceptara que fue gracias a el que la mayoría cambio – ella miro al escritorio y rió un poco al recordar el primer dia de clases con Negi.

-- lo quieres?

La pregunta dejo callada a la pobre chica que solo miro a su profesor con sorpresa.

&

Negi miraba el árbol, su hermana tendría tres hijos, eso seria lindo. Paso a ver su propio nombre, trago en seco. Un que quería ver quien seria su familia se sentía nervioso. ¿Con quien se casaría?

-- dios por que esto me pasa a mi?—miro su nombre y se dio cuanta que también tenia una línea dorada saliendo de su nombre, respiro profundo y…. cambio de pagina.

-- Ja ja mejor leo lo demás y hasta el ultimo veo el nombre—rió nervioso el chico – soy un cobarde.

Siguió hojeando el pequeño libro, contaba la corta historia del maestro milenario y como su hijo siguió sus pasos ayudando a todo el que pudiera. Como se creo la organización Ala alba, que hacían y cosas por el estilo. Cambio de nuevo la pagina y se encontró con la foto de Sayo-chan.

- que hace Sayo-chan en el libro de mi familia?—siguió leyendo

_Aisaka Sayo__, #1_

_Esta chica es una de las alumnas de mi clase, ella era realmente un fantasma pero asistía a clases como las demás. Además de que se convirtió en la gran amiga de Asakura (otra de mis alumnas)._

_Lo ultimo que se de ella es que viaja con Asakura, investigando sucesos paranormales y resolviendo misterios para publicarlos en la revista para la que trabajan ella y Asakura (aun no me explico como es que la contrataron siendo un fantasma)_

Cambio de página y observo la pequeña fotografía de Yunna . Decidió ver si todas sus alumnas tenían anotaciones.

Tenía las fotos de la lista de todas y parecía que había escrito como les había ido en el futuro. Detalles de sus vidas, con quien se habían casado y cosas por el estilo.

Cerró el libro y lo observo

-- Mi vida y la de mis alumnas esta aquí. – Abrió de nuevo el libro donde se había quedado – pero saber un poco no me afectara ja ja – rió como todo un niño travieso, iba a descubrir la vida a futuro de sus alumnas y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

Aqui el capi 2, Negi es un curioso de lo peor. De que se enterara?

que pasa con Takamichi ¿quiere a Asuna? ¿asuna quiere a Negi? ¿y nodoka? todo se resolvera ?

pues ahora a respponder reviewsss

Agradesco a John Maverick por ser mi primer review, espero que para este capi tenga algunos mas

se despide con cariño Duo V.P.V.M.


	3. Del 2 al … los secretos de la lista

**Un futuro con olor a viejo**

Por: Duo V.P.V.M.

Que pasaría si el árbol familiar de Chao-lin no hubiera sido quemado por Asuna?

Y si lo hubiera guardado?

Ahora, que pasaría si la persona que encuentra ese árbol, es Negi?

Nota: En el tomo 18, capitulo 162. Chaolin les da un libro que dice que es el arbol familiar de Negi (ella es decendiente de Negi y viene del futuro), las chicas se pelean por verlo, pero al final nadie lo ve por que Asuna lo quema.

**--**

**Explicaciones necesarias (EN): **Durante el festival escolar Asuna se le declara a Takamichi y este la rechaza , solo que al final del capitulo mientras habla con un amigo, le dice que el si quiere a Asuna pero que no merece su cariño.

**Cap 3**

**Del 2 al …los secretos de la lista.**

Comenzó a leer la siguiente pagina

_Akashi Yunna, #2_

_Excelente atleta desde la escuela, alegre y dedicada. Una chica admirable._

_Hace unos 4 años se convirtió en la estrella del equipo nacional de baloncesto femenil._

_Dejo de jugar el año pasado para convertirse en la entrenadora de la selección de japon._

_Han ganado 9 de 10 partidos, el décimo lo empataron._

_Asakura Kazumi, #3_

_Curiosa por naturaleza, excelente fotógrafa y alegre. Desempeño un papel muy importante durante mis días de profesor pues gracias a ella obtuve muchísima información clasificada que me sirvió._

_Según mis fuentes ( Konoka) viaja por el mundo con Sayo-chan resolviendo casos paranormales. Trabaja en una revista de renombre internacional con su propia sección._

Negi reía ante sus anotaciones, era gracioso imaginarse a Asakura tomando fotos de un cementerio con Sayo-chan detrás muerta de miedo.

_Ayase Yue, #4_

_Excelente alumna, amante de los jugos extraños. Fue mi alumna en la secundaria, después decidió estudiar magia así que también fue mi alumna en la academia mágica donde doy clases. Actualmente esta casada con uno de los profesores de la academia, es maestra de vuelo._

-- casada con un maestro? – el terror se apodero de Negi – yo también soy profesor.

No podía ser posible que se casara con Yue, verdad?

Decidió comenzar a descartar gente así que tomo uno de los cuadernos de Asuna y puso el nombre de todas las chicas del salón, además de agregar a Anya.

Tacho el nombre de Asakura, Sayo y Yunna.

--sigamos con la investigación – volvió a tomar el cuaderno y siguió leyendo.

--

La pregunta era demasiado inesperada así que tardo algo en reaccionar.

-- a que se refiere Takahata sensei?

-- a Negi- Kun, tu lo quieres verdad?

-- eh!! …bue...Bueno si, pero no…yo…yo… n…no – Asuna agitaba los brazos con intención de explicarse mejor aunque no podía.

-- jaja, eres una chica muy buena Asuna-kun – dijo Takamichi abrazando un poco a la pelirroja – lastima que seas del viento – susurro para si mismo Takamichi luego de soltar a la chica que aun roja observaba la puerta esperando el regreso del pequeño profesor.

--

_Chao Rinshen, #5_

_La más inteligente de la clase. Resulto ser descendiente mía. Una chica excelente._

_Es muy noble, además que cada que la veo me recuerda que fui mal profesor a los 10, reímos mucho recordando los viejos tiempos. _

_Es jefa del departamento de ciencias en el mundo mágico._

_Evangelin A. McDowell, #6_

_Que puedo decir de ella? Fue mi maestra en las artes mágicas de combate. Sigue viviendo en la escuela, solo que gracias a un hechizo puede modificar su edad por lo que ahora enseña junto con Chachamaru-san._

_Hakase Satomi, #7_

_Genio en robótica, creadora de Chachamaru-san. No se mucho de ella solo que es muy amiga de Chao-san y es la jefa del departamento de ciencias de Japón. _

_Hasegawa Chisame, #8_

_Experta haker. Amante de las páginas de Internet. Cosplayer profesional._

_Monto su propia empresa de cosplays, asiste a casi todas las convenciones del estilo. Ya saco a la venta su primer manga._

_Izumi Ako, #9_

_Inocente en más de un sentido. Miedosa (lo dice quien aun no puede entrar a un cementerio solo). Enfermera._

Tacho a Chao, Evangelin, Chachamaru, Hakase, Chisame e Izumi.

-- ya faltan menos – dio la vuelta a la pagina – Asuna… -- observo la imagen de la chica pelirroja y comenzó a leer.

_Kagurazaka Asuna, #10_

_Mi primera amiga en Japón, mi compañera de cuarto y cama (cuando me colaba a su cama por querer dormir con alguien) , mi apoyo …mi pareja…_

-- que!! – el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones al leer esa frase, significaba que Asuna era su esposa?, no entendía, así que siguió leyendo.

_…de batalla. Que mas puedo decir, es la líder del Ala alba ( yo no cuento, soy el mago con el que están hechos los pactios ) . Esta actualmente bajo custodia del reino mágico por ser poseedora del mayor poder mágico. Odia estar encerrada así que sus custodios suelen tener problemas._

-- con que era eso – Negi se relajo un poco al menos no sabia si realmente Asuna fuera su esposa o no.

De repente una imagen de el mismo cuando se tomaba las pastillas de crecimiento tomado de la mano de una Asuna casi idéntica a la actual solo que algo mas madura apareció en su mente haciéndolo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de esto se alarmo regresando a la realidad.

-- que me pasa?? – se pregunto alarmado .—tal vez fue solo por que ya e estado así con ella…si debe ser eso.

Continúo con la lectura algo confundido.

_Kakizaki Misa #11_

_Porrista excelente y atleta sin igual, tiene una compañía de coreógrafos y entrenadores junto a Madona y Sakurako en Estados Unidos._

-- parece que ninguna de las tres cuenta – tacho los 3 nombres y siguió leyendo

_Karakuri Chachamaru #12_

_Ella es un androide creado por Hakase, es la "pareja" de Eva-chan. Encontró trabajo en el instituto Mahora como maestra al lado de Evangeline. (que raro es escribir su nombre)_

-- Ni la maestra, ni chachamaru…¿Quién será?...

--

Tachan!!

que les parecio? se que me tarde mucho en subir el capi, pero como la compu la acapara mi hermana pues me es un poco dificil.

Prometo subir el sig. cap pronto.

Negi ya comenzo su lista malefica (se rie escandalosamente mientras imagina a Negi) y esta le causara algunos problemillas en el sig cap.

Y resivi una sugerencia para la pareja de Negi, que aunque se deje entrever que tal vez tiene algun sentimiento por Asuna aun falta que lea la informacion de Nodoka.

Ademas como regalo especial, hay dentro de las alumnas una pareja adeas de Nodoka y Setsuna!!

si a alguien le molesta la emncion de parejas Yuri aganmelo saber para omitirlas.

bueno esperos sus reviews!!

bye bye nanoda!!

Atte: Duo V.P.V.M.


	4. Ese algo que falta

Cap 4

Ese algo que falta

Hacia algunos minutos que la clase estaba en total descontrol, algunas chicas brincaban de banco en banco riendo y jugando. Algunas platicaban sin mayor preocupación, y otras escribían cartas de amor para….¿su profesor!!!?

Nodoka era una de esas que escribían cartas que nunca entregaban, dibujaban corazones en la parte de atrás de sus libretas y suspiraban cada vez que veían al dueño de su afecto.

Así que aprovechando que las demás parecían estar ocupadas parloteando por el salón, se propuso escribir la mejor carta que nunca hubiera escrito, una que además de llevar sus sentimientos escritos los llevara impregnados de manera que cuando Negi-sensei la tuviera entre sus manos sintiera lo mucho que Nodoka lo quería.

Observo hacia la ventana encontrándose con Asuna y Takahata sensei, tenia que admitir que aunque se veían bien juntos faltaba "algo" entre ellos pero sabia del amor de Asuna así que deseo con todo su corazón que "ese algo" llegara y ellos pudieran ser felices.

"igual que Negi sensei y yo" pensó sonriendo la chica de cabellos azulados.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Dio vuelta a la pagina observando a la chica frente a el

_**Kasuga Misora #13**_

_Tranquila y reservada, esta chica es toda una casamentera, cuando iba en el colegio ayudaba en la iglesia pero __descubrió su vocación años después, cuando sin querer le resolvió la vida amorosa a la jefa de redacción de la revista en donde trabaja Asakura. Desde entonces trabaja en la misma revista con su columna "Si no hablas, no hay amor" _

_**Konoe Konoka #14**_

_Mi segunda mejor amiga__. Heredera de la gran familia Konoe, es una chica amable, con un gran corazón y una gran habilidad de curación. Es la mejor amiga de Asuna y su confidente, incluso sospecho que Asuna tubo mucho que ver con que Konoka se le declarara a Setsuna, aun que ya todos presentíamos que en cualquier momento esas dos acabarían juntas._

_De momento vive en el antiguo templo de su __familia, en Kyoto. Como su casa esta cerca de la nuestra la veo muy seguido. Asuna se la vive ahí todo el tiempo, para tranquilidad de todos, por que cuando se escapa es un desastre. _

Negi rió ante lo escrito, parecía que Asuna seguía haciendo de las suyas. Lo de Setsuna y Konoka no era una gran sorpresa, ya se venia a venir…al menos de parte de Setsuna.

_**Kugimiya Madona #15**_

_Porrista, atiende una compañía __coreográfica y de entrenadores con Misa y Sakurako._

--Vaya, de ella no hay mucho que decir – observo el pequeño mago, dando vuelta a la hoja – Kuu Fei- sensei!!! Genial seguro que es una gran maestra de artes marciales.

_**Kuu Fei #16**_

_Ella fue mi maestra en kung fu por un tiempo, excelente atleta y muy buena amiga, es una de las mas locas de mis ex – alumnas. La __última vez que supe de ella estaba dirigiendo una escuela de artes marciales junto a Kaede y las gemelas Fuka y Fumika._

_Parece que la amistad es más fuerte que el tiempo._

Negi observo la fotografía con añoranza, le alegraba que las chicas siguieran en contacto. No se imaginaba la vida sin el grupo, eran demasiado unidos para separarse así como así.

Cerró sus ojos, imagino que regresaba a su casa, que no vería a ninguna de las chicas mas, mientras las caras de cada una pasaban por su cabeza. No, definitivamente no podría olvidarlas tan fácilmente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miraba su carta muy contenta, definitivamente esa era la mejor carta que había escrito. Esa era la carta que le daría a Negi Sensei.

Volvió a observar a Takahata sensei, era muy gallardo, seguramente por eso le gustaba a Asuna, aunque ella prefería la inocencia de su adorado sensei.

-- que tanto miras Nodoka? – pregunto una voz obscura que salía detrás de ella.

La peli azul pego un brinco del susto, volteando para ver como Yue terminaba de beber un exótico jugo de Banana y Fresa.

-- Yue me asustaste, no estaba mirando nada en especial – aclaro ya mas calmada la chica.

-- lo que digas Nodoka, ya esta lista tu carta para Negi sensei?

-- s…si –tartamudeo la pequeña, mientras su amiga levantaba una ceja.

-- se la darás pronto?

-- esperaba poder tener oportunidad durante el fin de semana…tu sabes la salida a la ciudad y todo eso – dijo Nodoka refiriéndose al paseo que organizaba la jefa de grupo, con el fin de relajarse después do los exámenes.

-- me parece bien, te estaré apoyando –admitió la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de que le dolía no ser ella la que se declarara.

-- gracias Yue

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La palabras de su profesor taladraban su mente sin piedad, ¿ que si quería a Negi?.

Era mas que obvio que sentía algún tipo de cariño por el pequeño mago, si lo pensaba bien realmente estaba encariñada con el mocoso.

Una rápida imagen de su salida durante el festival pasó por su mente. El Negi adulto, gallardo y caballeroso, que le dio ánimos para confesarse.

-- yo realmente quiero a Negi – susurro mientras abría los ojos de para en par por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Por un segundo se imagino tomada de la mano de aquel chico, paseando por algún lado, riendo de tonterías y probando de nuevo esos suaves labios.

OH NO!!!! Eso no era bueno, no, no lo era. Ella no podía darse el lujo de imaginar semejantes cosas, no cuando sabía los sentimientos de Negi….Los sentimientos de Negi.

Con tristeza dio la vuelta a su mirada, topando se con una linda niña, de cabellos azules y sonrisa inocente.

Nodoka, era a ella a quien Negi le sonreiría, con quien pasearía y quien besaría los labios suaves e inexpertos.

Un dolor se apodero de su corazón rápidamente, no importaba si quería o no a Negi, el ya había escogido y ella haría todo lo posible por que fuera feliz con su decisión. Su sonrisa triste apareció como cada vez que inconscientemente pensaba en el futuro del niño mago.

Estaba decidido haría cualquier cosa para que Negi fuera feliz, aun a costa de sus sentimientos; Cualquier cosa!!.


End file.
